Someone Far Worse than a Clown
by GothamFan78
Summary: After Bruce escapes the clutches of the psychotic clown, Jerome Valeska, once again, Selina comes by Wayne Manor that night to either check on him, or beat him senseless...she hasn't decided yet. (Warning: Sexual Content) (BrucexSelina) (3x14) (Lemon)


**A/N: Two warnings before you read this: one, this is not a story about Jerome/Jeremiah, so if the title suckered you in, I'm really sorry. I'd come up with this title two weeks before Jeremiah had even appeared on the show and I didn't want to change it. And two, if you didn't read the description or see this was Rated M, this is a lemon in every sense of the word. If that's not what you're looking for, you probably don't want to read this. But if it is, enjoy!**

 **Someone Far Worse than a Clown**

The Narrows had gone completely insane and Selina was having a hell of a time trying not to die.

Jerome had blacked out the city, allowing all the crazies of Gotham to roam the streets, freely.

She'd taken refuge in her apartment in the Narrows.

There was a small TV in the room where she stayed, and that was where she saw the face of that bastard.

Not the clown who was terrorizing the city.

No.

Someone far worse than any nut-job with a cult.

She saw the face of Bruce Wayne plastered all over the news.

His face was covered in clown makeup and he had specks of blood all over his face and through his dark hair.

Selina didn't think.

She didn't say a word as she left her apartment.

Mentally, however, she was swearing out that son of a bitch.

She couldn't go anywhere without him following her.

He'd escaped her wrath mostly unscathed when Selina found out that he'd been lying to her about her mother, but to then have the balls to go off and play hero?

Nah, he wasn't getting away this time.

* * *

She didn't realize that she'd arrived at the Manor until she was already scaling the tree that led to Bruce's study.

Without thinking, she opened the balcony doors. Bruce always left them unlocked for her, as if saying that she could come and go as she pleased. Like she was part of the family.

The thought made her sick.

Scanning the room, she found that everything was the same as she'd left it, other than the shards of glass next to the fireplace, that is.

Carefully side-stepping them, Selina made her way out of the empty room and into the corridors of Wayne Manor.

If that psycho wasn't in his study, and it was too early for breakfast, then he'd probably be in his bedroom.

Most people would've assumed he'd be sound asleep like a normal person would be at three in the morning, but Selina knew Bruce too well.

He didn't sleep much, if at all, and certainly not after being kidnapped by Jerome.

She reached the threshold of Bruce's bedroom door, but stopped before she entered.

Rationally thinking about what she was doing for the first time, she realized she was making a huge mistake.

 _Why am I even here?_ Selina asked herself. Shaking her head, Selina turned back around to leave, but a rough, gravelly voice called out to her.

"Selina?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. _God dammit,_ she thought. Slowly turning around, she took in the sight of her former boy...Selina stopped herself...her former _friend_.

He was standing there with a candle. Even though she could vaguely see in the dark, the flame gave her just enough light to make out the entirety of his face.

Selina did a full scan of the slightly younger boy, noticing how much older he looked since she'd last seen him two weeks earlier. The bags under his eyes had became more defined and the remnants of the white clown makeup Jerome had put on his face made him look much paler than usual, which was certainly saying something.

Her heart did a loop when she saw his hand. It'd been wrapped, but hastily, and Bruce seemed to favor it when he set down the candle on a nearby shelf.

She realized she'd been staring, so she just said the first thing that came into her head:

"You look like shit," Selina said flatly.

Weirdly enough, Bruce smiled at the insult. "It's nice to see you, too, Cat." They stood in an awkward silence for a couple moments before Bruce addressed the elephant in the room. "What're you doing here?"

Selina rolled her eyes, trying to avoid having to answer the question. Instead, she switched topics on him, asking, "What the hell happened to you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, seeing straight through her dishonesty. He was pretty sure he knew why she was there, but he wanted her to admit it.

Knowing that her cover was blown, Selina switched strategies.

She marched straight at him, taking Bruce off guard. He took a step back as she swung a fist at him, only just grazing his shoulder. She pushed him hard, making him stumble all the way back into the wall.

He looked at her with complete confusion which made her feel a bit better about the situation.

In Selina's head, there were two ideas for what to do next, each fighting for her attention. They were like two little Selina's: one a violent, hardened criminal and the other, a teenage girl. The first told her to break every bone in that son of a bitch's body so he could never go get himself hurt again. The second…

The second option won her favor.

She stepped towards him, closing off any means of escape that didn't involve him going through her. He flinched back, expecting another strike to come, but it never arrived. Instead, Selina reached around his neck and brought his face down to her height.

In the pause, she almost thought better of the situation. She almost shoved him back and ran away and out of his life, once again.

In fact, she probably would've ran if he hadn't have kissed her, first.

Taken off guard by the boy's bold move, it took Selina a couple seconds before she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

It was gentle and sweet, but passionate and meaningful nonetheless.

She opened her mouth to allow him more access, but Bruce pulled back.

Selina opened her eyes wide, as if asking him what the hell he was doing.

Bruce simply stated, "I'm sorry."

The impact of those two, little, normally meaningless words resonated through Selina's body. Suddenly, she didn't see the face of that scared little boy who'd lost his parents, or the driven, serious mask of the young man who she'd met in Arkham all those years back, or even the free, sarcastic Bruce that she'd lived with for two whole months before he'd up and abandoned her.

No, this was someone else.

Someone Selina didn't know, or, at least, she'd never cared to know.

It was the face of someone who was broken. Someone who had everything except the one thing they truly wanted. Someone who'd gone through trial after trial and hadn't emerged the same.

Someone like her…

It felt pointless to ask, but Selina had to. "For what?" she questioned, gazing into his dark brown eyes that just caught the flickering of the candlelight.

"For everything. For lying to you, for manipulating you, for...for hurting you…" he said shamefully.

Selina tried to pull off a sly grin, saying, " _You_ hurt _me_? Come on, B, I've got you wrapped around my finger, remember?"

Bruce grinned. "It's good to see you, Cat," he said.

Selina smiled at the name. It'd been a while since he'd called her Cat, and she liked it when he said it like that.

"Wish I could say the same," Selina replied. "Like I said, you look like shit." Bruce chuckled and nodded. She told him, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She took his hand and walked him into his master bedroom, accompanied with a master bed, a master bathroom, a master wardrobe, and pretty much a master everything else.

Bruce walked over to his dresser and started rummaging around for a new change of clothes. He told Selina, "You know, I really do appreciate you coming to check on me, Cat, but I'm fine. I mean, it was scary, not knowing what had happened to Alfred, but somewhere in my heart I just knew that he was okay. If I lost him, I'm not sure what I'd do, ya know? It's just, I don't know what I'd do without him. He's all...well," Bruce blushed, "he's _almost_ all I have, ya know? Selina?" he asked. Turning back around from the dresser, he noticed that Selina was nowhere to be found.

Scanning the room, he spotted her boots by the door, but the rest of her clothes were somewhere else.

Bruce's eyes widened and he felt his face go red.

Next to the bathroom door, all of Selina's clothes were in a pile: jacket, pants, goggles, and all.

Slowly approaching the bathroom, he tentatively called, "Selina?"

Just then, he heard the shower faucet turn on and a content sigh come from inside the shower.

Some naive, innocent part of Bruce thought that he was being a creep, standing by the doorway while Selina showered. He never once thought that the open door was an invitation.

Selina stood contently in the shower by herself for a few moments before realizing just how clueless Bruce could be sometimes.

Finally taking pity on him, she called, "Bruce? What're you waiting for?"

Bruce stood there for a second before it all finally dawned on him.

Selina wanted to shower with him.

Bruce got an immediate bulge in his trousers.

He squeaked out, "Coming," and started removing his clothes, throwing them to the other side of the bathroom doorway.

Left only in his boxers, Bruce made his way into the bathroom. The shower walls were made of translucent glass, meaning that Bruce could only just see the color and outline of Selina on the white tile behind her. He could vaguely make out the only two articles of clothing she was wearing, a black bra and panties.

He moved closer, walking all the way to the door before hesitating once more. He heard her huff before the door opened from the inside and Bruce was forcefully pulled in.

He never got his balance, and with the force from Selina pulling him into the shower carrying him, Bruce went tumbling to the ground, the older girl in tow.

Bruce landed with a crash and Selina landed right on top of him. Everything went blurry for a second, but both Bruce and Selina came up fine.

Selina sat up on his lap and Bruce finally got a good look at her. The water had only made her hair curlier, which he found beyond beautiful, and her dark underclothes were completely saturated. He tried not to stare there, but he couldn't help it.

She smirked at his obvious discomfort, but it was new territory for her as well. As many times as she'd been to Wayne Manor, she'd never seen Bruce with his shirt off.

Yeah, Selina was impressed.

Even for a boy of only sixteen, he was very muscular and Selina couldn't help herself but smile when she saw him starting to flex.

Reaching behind her, but still staying on Bruce's lap, Selina took a washcloth and started scrubbing his face. She remarked, "Clown makeup doesn't work on you, B."

She finally stopped scrubbing leaving only the face of Bruce Wayne for Selina to gaze at. She stood up from his lap and helped him up, saying, "Much better. Now," she lulled, "about where we left off…" She took another step towards him, now sharing their personal space. She reached up and took the back of his head, pulling him straight into a kiss.

This one was nothing like the one they'd shared earlier that night. For one thing, this one was a lot more wet, but that wasn't the major difference. The kiss they'd shared earlier had been a kiss of forgiveness, of attempting to restore their relationship. That one had been passionate.

This one was passionate as well, but a different kind.

This passion was one of lust and desire.

Bruce and Selina almost immediately both opened their mouths, allowing each other to explore. Their tongues were locked in a fierce battle for dominance, Selina always striking first while the less skilled Bruce fended her off clumsily.

At one point, Selina decided to try something a bit risky. She nipped at his lip, earning a cry of both pleasure and pain from the boy.

She smiled snarkily to herself. Bruce wouldn't allow her to beat him so easily, however.

He reached down and picked her up by her legs. She cried out in surprise, and he didn't waste any time. Pinning her against the wall, Bruce kissed her a couple times on the lips before pulling back. She hummed in complaint, but he had other plans. Raising her up a few inches higher, he placed his lips just below her jawline and ear, kissing her there lightly.

It was the first time that Bruce had ever heard Selina moan, and he'd never forget the sound.

The guttural, pleasure-fueled sound send a wave of blood rushing down to Bruce's member, causing it to ache in expectation.

He repeated the process of kissing her neck and jaw, tracing down her left side to her chin before moving back up to the right side and repeating the process.

Selina squirmed and gasped the whole time, her head permanently thrown back in pleasure. She tried to keep it together, to not give up too much ground, but Bruce somehow knew exactly how to break through her cold, hard outer layer and target the softness within. Her back arched into his chest as he made his way down her neck and to her collarbone.

This time, Selina brought her hands up to his head and grabbed onto his hair tightly, pulling on it as she tried to deal with all the feelings that he was evoking in her.

He stopped when he reached the center of her chest, the lowest piece of revealed skin before her bra started.

Looking up at her, he nodded to her bosom, as if asking permission to continue.

Selina wanted nothing more than for this to continue.

Reaching back behind her, Selina undid her bra for him and let it fall to the floor.

The look on Bruce's face was priceless.

He stared at breasts for a few seconds before tentatively reaching up and taking one in his hand. Just the slightest contact made Selina gasp, giving Bruce the confidence to squeeze it lightly. Her head fell back again and she moaned. In a husky voice, Bruce told her, "You're perfect," before kneeling down to kiss her hips and stomach.

Selina felt chills run through her as Bruce kissed her abdomen while simultaneously fondling her breasts in his hands.

She was already on Cloud 9, and they hadn't even had sex yet. Speaking of sex, Selina started getting a bit antsy as she thought about what was to come if they continued the path they were going.

Granted, some older friends of hers had talked about how good it felt afterwards, but they had all agreed that the process of losing your virginity was painful.

Bruce seemed to sense her nerves and he asked, "Are you alright, Selina?"

She nodded. Figuring there was no use lying to him, Selina told Bruce, "Just a bit nervous, is all."

Bruce cocked his head in confusion, but figured out what she meant pretty quickly. Glancing down at her core, he asked, "So, you're still...you know…" She nodded. He stood up from his kneeling position and took her hands in his. He whispered into her ear, "Selina, I swear to you, on everything I love, I'd never hurt you. If you don't want to…"

"No! I mean, I _do_ want to...do it...with you, Bruce. I want it to be with you," she told him.

He nodded. "If you want to stop, just tell me."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Alright, B. Now," she knelt down and pulled him towards her, "I think it's my turn."

Taking the hem of his boxers in her hands, she pulled them down in one swift motion, leaving Bruce completely naked in front of her.

Both Bruce and Selina inhaled sharply. Bruce because he was taken off guard by the feeling, and Selina because she wasn't expecting it to be as big as it was.

Selina had never seen another one in real life before, but from hearing people talk, Bruce's member was above average in length and girth.

"Wow," she stated simply, taking one hand and wrapping it around his member. Bruce gasped at her soft touch, as her hands weren't nearly as rough as his own.

Testingly, Selina brought her hand up and down on his member once, earning a moan of approval from Bruce. She repeated the process with same result, although less intense that time.

She started pumping her hand up and down, getting a bit faster now and then to try and keep Bruce on his toes.

Now with a bit more confidence, Selina teasingly kissed the top of his shaft.

She thought Bruce was about to fall down. By the look on his face, the kid was probably in heaven right now.

From his reaction, Selina did the same thing again, this time sticking her tongue out and lightly licking his the tip of his member.

She could've sworn Bruce grew another half an inch when she did this.

Granted, it wasn't the greatest taste in the world, but it wasn't unpleasant either and Selina didn't mind the minor discomfort.

Selina kissed and licked all over his member, stroking it in a constant, steady rhythm and never taking her eyes away from his.

Finally, she lined his member up with the opening of her mouth and slowly descended on it. That got the best reaction from Bruce, yet. He had to place a hand on the wall of the shower in order to keep his balance.

Selina went down on his member bit by bit, first just taking the tip, then the whole head, and then going down as far as she could manage before gagging. Even then, she came up short by an inch. Holding herself there for a couple seconds, Selina finally pulled off and came up gasping for air.

Bruce watched as Selina stood from her kneeling position and picked up a sponge and soap from behind her. Handing it to Bruce, Selina turned away from him and took the edges of her panties. As sensually as the seventeen year old girl could manage, Selina pulled her soaking wet thong down, first just bringing the waistband down an inch or two, just to give him a sneak peak, then a couple more inches to give him a look at the top of her ass. Then just below her cheeks, revealing her entire butt to Bruce. She pulled on her panties a couple times, bouncing her ass cheeks up and down to tease him, before doubling over and taking her panties clean off.

She threw them over the shower wall, leaving both her and Bruce now completely naked.

From the look on Bruce's face, as well as the constant throbs of his member, told Selina all she needed to know. She teased, "Come on, B, I cleaned you, now it's your turn."

Bruce shook himself out of his daze, still mesmerized by her perfection. She was curvy, but there was still a layer of muscle from her constant climbing in Gotham. Bruce poured a bit of the soap onto the sponge and, with one hand, grabbed Selina's waist and brought her closer to him.

He started rubbing her back with the sponge, getting her completely lathered before moving to her chest and breasts. He started to kiss her while he did this, ending in Selina in Bruce's arm's once again. Using one arm to hold the girl up, he started cleaning her upper legs and thighs, but stopped before he reached her ass. He set her down momentarily, throwing the sponge to the side, and lathered his hands in the soap.

Bruce decided to go on the offense, turning her around and roughly, but not too roughly, pinned her against the wall. Almost teasingly slowly, he started rubbing down her ass cheeks, occasionally squeezing them in his rough, calloused hands.

Selina squealed a little bit when she felt a third part of Bruce touch her. He'd placed his face in between her cheeks and was kissing them, adding to her ecstasy.

He turned her around again, eyes going wide again at the sight of her womanhood.

Selina seemed to get a bit self conscious, automatically crossing her legs, but he told her, "Relax, Cat. I'm not gonna hurt you," he repeated.

Slowly, she did as he asked and uncrossed her legs. Bruce, still kneeling, kissed her right hip, and started trailing down her pelvis towards her area. Selina squirmed with anticipation as he kissed a spot not two inches from her opening. She wanted to scream at him to just do it, to touch her there, but he had other plans. Less than two inches from her womanhood, Bruce brought his lips back up to her left hip.

He heard Selina sigh in exasperation, but he somehow knew what he was doing. He repeated the process, but this time, he didn't stop until his lips were hovering over the front of her entrance.

Selina could practically feel them, his warm breath making her opening moisten and drip like it never had before. "Just do it already!" she yelled at him, out loud this time.

He smirked. "As you wish," he said, before finally touching her most sensitive spot with his mouth.

Selina was at a loss for words.

An uncontrollable shudder shot through her body as the boy kissed the surface of her opening. He did this a couple more times before lightly licking it.

Selina moaned loudly at hit touch. She was trying to hold back, but they both knew that she was now putty in his hands.

Out of nowhere, Bruce suddenly stopped. He looked up at her and said, "I think we're using a lot of water. Why don't we move this somewhere else?"

Selina nodded silently, still savoring the feeling of his mouth on her entrance. Bruce opened the door with one hand, and picked Selina up in the other, earning another squeal of surprise from the girl. He threw her over his shoulder, and she let him carry her out of the bathroom.

They didn't bother drying off.

Selina gasped a bit when Bruce's finger rubbed up against her entrance teasingly.

They were only a few feet from the bed, so Bruce decided to have a bit of fun. Switching his hold from over the shoulder to bridal style, he lifted her up and then literally threw her through the air and onto the King sized mattress.

When she stopped bouncing, Selina spread her legs wide open, inviting him in, the last bit of shame in her face melting away and being replaced by desire. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Bruce wasted no time descending onto her.

Her back arched and she purred as he started exploring her opening. Spreading her lips with his fingers, he flicked his tongue in and out and up and down, resulting in her pleasure-fueled moans gaining in volume.

This continued for less than a minute until Selina felt her body tense up and then a flood of warmth washed through her body.

She twitched and even yelled a bit for about fifteen seconds.

Bruce got worried that Alfred would hear, but she eventually started to calm down enough to stop yelling.

Bruce asked, "Are you alright?"

Still trying to catch her breath, Selina nodded as best she could. "Yeah...it...that...was amazing…"

Bruce let her rest for a few seconds, until, suddenly, Selina caught a second wind and got really energized. She grabbed him around his waist and brought him down on top of her.

They started making out, Bruce's member constantly rubbing up against her entrance, until, finally, Bruce asked, "Do you want to keep going?"

She looked deep into his dark eyes. They were usually cold and guarded, but now they were warm and passion filled, like he had nothing to hide from her anymore.

She loved that look.

Selina didn't answer, only flipped them over so she was on top and sat up on her knees, her hole hovering over his very erect member.

She took his cock in one hand and planted the other firmly on his chest for support.

Taking a deep breath, Selina started lowering herself onto Bruce. With their first touch, a wave of pleasure shot through them both. Bruce put a hand on Selina's cheek, guiding her face to his and Selina continued lowering herself down as they kissed.

Selina felt her entrance stretch and, although it was painful, the portions that'd already been broken through started to feel really good. She kept going until she felt him hit her back wall.

She took another breath and, with the silent support of Bruce to encourage her, Selina dropped down all the way.

It hurt really bad.

As she gasped for breath, Bruce started to pull out, worried that he'd hurt her. She told him, "Stop!" He froze, not moving another inch until she opened her eyes and said, "Take it slowly, please."

 _Please?_ Bruce thought to himself. She really must've been in pain.

"Okay," Bruce agreed.

Achingly slowly, he started going back into her. She bit down on her lip as he did this, almost bottoming out before lifting her back up, just as slowly as she'd gone down. They did this a few more times, Selina's face loosening up from her cringe more and more every repetition.

Finally, she opened her eyes and Bruce saw a bit of the normal, cool, collected Selina return. She told him, "Alright, you can go a bit faster now, if you can handle it," she added.

Bruce smirked and started raising her up and down a bit faster, the whole time her inner walls loosening and contracting on his member.

Needless to say, Bruce was in heaven.

They started going a bit faster, and then a bit faster, leveling out at a good, pleasurable pace. Selina's pain was replaced with a sense of bliss, meaning she had officially lost her virginity, and to a billionaire no less.

They continued in that position for a couple minutes before Bruce decided to change it up a bit. Lifting her up off of him, he moved her to the edge of the bed on her back where she spread her legs wide for him. He took her legs in his arms and placed his member at her opening.

Bruce entered her and immediately started going at his own, quicker pace, which seemed a bit more intense for Selina.

She moaned and purred as he continued to pump into her, occasionally grabbing one of her breasts to intensify her experience. Suddenly, Selina's entire body arched and she practically screamed. Bruce stopped, once again worried that he'd hurt her, but she told him, "Right there, right there, right there, don't stop…" She shivered and moaned loudly as he hit the same spot again. Bruce repeated this process, each time sending Selina over the moon in bliss.

Suddenly, Selina's legs clamped down around his waist and her inner walls did the same on his member. Bruce felt ripple after ripple through her canal and onto his member, putting him in a state of bliss as well.

This went on for a few seconds before Bruce felt a surge start to grow in his lower regions. It was intense, like a tsunami going through his body, unstoppable. Bruce didn't know what exactly was happening, but some instinct inside of him told him to get out of Selina.

As soon as he did, a white, liquidy substance started shooting from his member. He came eight times before he finally stopped and dropped onto the bed next to Selina, both breathing hard.

* * *

Around one in the afternoon, Bruce woke up cuddling with a completely naked Selina Kyle. Bruce sat up, looking around and trying to remember how they'd gotten there.

Memories from the night before started flooding into his head and he looked over at the beautiful girl next to him. He reached towards her and brushed back a couple stray curls that'd been covering her face.

He wanted nothing more than to lay there with her until she woke up, but he knew that Alfred was eventually gonna come around to wake him up. Hopefully, he'd thought that Bruce was just sleeping off the experience with Jerome.

Cautious not to wake her, Bruce got up and went to bathroom. When he came back, Selina was already stirring. He went up to her and whispered, "Hey, Cat. I gotta go." He paused, not even sure if Selina could hear him. Mustering up his courage, he told her, "I love you, Selina."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Selina's eyes shot open, her piercing green eyes meeting his fiery, passionate brown.

Selina sat up, not caring that the sheet had slidden down to reveal her breasts, and kissed him.

It was so reminiscent of their first kiss that Bruce felt he was just having dejavu. That was, at least until she broke off and told him, "I love you, too, Bruce."

They definitely hadn't said those words the first time.

And they both secretly hoped it wouldn't be the last.

 **A/N: So, I do realize that this could be very bad timing if you're reading this straight after seeing S4E21, but I'd been working on this on and off for two weeks prior to that episode. So...here you go, I guess. Special thanks to 4390 and Guest, you know who you are ;), for recommending this prompt to me. Thanks for reading!**

 **If you have any other ideas for stories, please review or PM me as I am literally in love with this ship and I want nothing more than to continue to contribute to it. Ciao!**


End file.
